Thief
by Ivory Byrd
Summary: Based in the same AU as my other LOZ fics. Impa has a very stubborn thief on her hands. It doesn't help that she's the sage of Spirit and she just won't stop flirting with her. Impa is just trying to do her job, but something's gotta give eventually. Mild Yuri/GirlxGirl Relations
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

I'm throwing this out right now coz it's burning in my head because I was typing out another AU fic that probably won't ever see the light of day and decided to submit this one between chapters of the sequel.

This one has really nothing to do with the Sequel but it takes place before. Really it's gonna be a short stand alone that only has a couple chapters. I do hope you enjoy and don't hate the ship. I just think that since they were remotely older when Link and Zelda were young, that they'd be around the same age.

Summary: Impa is having issues with the sage of spirit coming into the castle and stealing! What's worse is that she's beginning to flirt and catch the Sheikah woman off guard. Much to Impa's irritation she starts reacting to the flirty Gerudo woman.

* * *

Thief

Part 1

It wasn't common that someone would outright try to break into the castle that planted itself in the northern part of Hyrule. It had excellent guards, enchantments and Impa who was always the last blockade. Impa's job was remotely easy, because she herself trained the guards. So often times they were more than enough to ward off any miscreants that tried to get into the castle without permission.

Zelda was a young thirteen years old, slowly blossoming into a young woman and it was obvious who she already favored. Only he found ways to avoid her at all costs, especially since he was in the guard program. Impa wasn't in the mindset to keep Link in the castle when he'd slip out, so he did it well.

However this isn't a story about them, this is about Impa and a thief.

The thief was cunning, and was easily through the guards with no effort or wasted time. Coming in around the middle of the night, everyone was going through guard change or asleep. So while everyone was distracted, the thief slipped past.

Through the courtyard, up along the garden terraces and through an open window.

Right into the armory.

The armory was empty of guards or anyone cleaning for the night. The thief wasn't there for weaponry, just things to trade, or money. The thief may have been the best, however this was the first time in a while since things changed.

Impa woke, her room just above the armory, and next door to Zelda's. She could sense something, the feeling was somewhat natural and familiar, however wasn't normally there. So she knew they had a guest.

Slipping out of bed she didn't take time to change from her night tunic and sleeping pants. Nor took the time to pull up her hair or to look presentable. She left the room silently as she could, so not to wake Zelda, if the young girl hadn't woken already to the same feeling.

The thief, however, wasn't paying attention to anything but keeping a mind of their surroundings. Making sure to avoid contact with anyone, it was for the best, and they didn't want to have to hurt anyone.

Impa had followed and finally found the other, the one that didn't belong in the castle. She kept her distance until the other could be caught off guard. She suppressed her own power to keep herself hidden.

The thief found the room they were looking for, a storage room used mainly for gifts brought to the castle by neighbor countries.

Impa stood outside the door, watching and waiting for the thief to slip up or become distracted.

The room was massive, kept clean and orderly. It had many prized pieces from all over. Books lined a wall and the thief was stunned by the profit she had just made.

When her hand reached out, it was grabbed by a much larger feminine hand.

"You going to ask permission first?"

"May I steal this stuff so I can trade it for other goods?" The thief asked and chuckled.

"No, I didn't think I'd find you here." Impa glared down at the other.

A pair of golden eyes seemed delighted and humored. "Just because I'm still a sage doesn't mean I have to give up my day job." She pulled away and got into stance.

"I will have to take you to the dungeons." Impa crossed her arms. "So you can consider a career change."

Nabooru pulled off her hood, her hair falling around her shoulders. She pulled it up and tied it tight on top of her head. "What do you say, we fight to see who gets to take what, where."

"I win I get to take you to the dungeons, and if you lose you leave with everything you came with." Impa put her fists up. "No weapons, and you lose if you break something."

"Sounds good, but I will tell you this now." Nabooru chuckled and struck first, "I'm better than you think!" she charged the Sheikah woman.

Impa blocked the first hit and twisted the shorter woman around and pinned her arms behind her back.

"You smell pretty good for a castle guard." Nabooru turned her head and whispered. "But you underestimate me!" she contorted her body and twisted out of Impa's arms and slipped under her.

Impa's knee gave out and she went down on it when Nabooru kicked it. She quickly swung her body and kicked the other's feet from beneath her.

Nabooru grabbed for a display and quickly let it go when a vase toppled over, quickly catching it before it hit the ground. She looked at it for a moment and grumbled as it was made out of iron and stone.

Impa laughed. "You should call it here, I'm just waking up, so you know my level is well above yours."

Nabooru gave her an irritated look and kicked between Impa's legs.

Impa caught her foot. "I got nothing there to damage."

"Coulda fooled me." The Gerudo cocked her head and smirked. "You should prove it to me sometime."

Impa glared and drug Nabooru by the foot towards the window Nabooru came from and lifted her up. "You get a free pass this time, if I catch you in the castle uninvited again, I'll throw you in the dungeons." She dropped Nabooru out the window, knowing the drop wasn't far enough to hurt her.

Nabooru shook her head after she landed in some bushes. "Give a rat a piece of cheese Impa, it will return for the entire banquet."

Impa glared. "You didn't get anything, other than a chance to leave."

Nabooru grinned and produced a necklace she had picked up already and pocketed. "This here is my bit of cheese."

"Nabooru, you need to return that… now." Impa warned.

"You said I was free to go." She waggled her fingers at Impa. "You should wear your hair down more often, it definitely softens you a lot." She wrapped her head again and darted away.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading the first chapter! Let me know what you think and if you're interested in more I'll be happy to oblige!

Have a great day and if you have time please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

I'm throwing this out right now coz it's burning in my head because I was typing out another AU fic that probably won't ever see the light of day and decided to submit this one between chapters of the sequel.

This one has really nothing to do with the Sequel but it takes place before. Really it's gonna be a short stand alone that only has a couple chapters. I do hope you enjoy and don't hate the ship. I just think that since they were remotely older when Link and Zelda were young, that they'd be around the same age.

Summary: Impa is having issues with the sage of spirit coming into the castle and stealing! What's worse is that she's beginning to flirt and catch the Sheikah woman off guard. Much to Impa's irritation she starts reacting to the flirty Gerudo woman.

* * *

Part 2

Impa didn't say anything about the necklace to the normal guards, or the king for that matter. She intended to get it back on her own, there was no necessary need to bother anyone else about it.

She had went twice to the Gerudo fortress and was chuckled at when she requested to see Nabooru about the item she stole. When they asked if that's all she was there for, they brushed her off dismissively. She'd debated on sneaking in, but decided making it bigger than it was, was a violation of her duties.

The second time she received howls of laughter when she tried to demand the Gerudo leader's presence. Again she left empty handed.

It wasn't til the third time that she decided to fight thievery with just that, thievery. She switched a brown ensemble, knowing it'd be easier to hide and maneuver amongst the rocks and desert if she'd avoid wearing metal. It wasn't too hard making it past the fortress gate guards, what was hard was maneuvering through the halls and pathways without getting caught. The fortress had expanded in the time without Ganondorf into the mountainside. They had bed chambers and even sitting rooms. Thankfully the guards became more scarce as she got closer to the living quarters. Impa was pretty assured that as the leader, Nabooru had her own private chambers she could look through and quickly find the piece.

She wasn't surprised by the sprawling tapestries and scarves and curtains that decorated the room that she figured belonged to the sage of spirit. It screamed Nabooru who had collected more than just small necklaces in her time. There were scrolls, furs, and a small pile of jewels and rupees that laid in a corner. Impa looked about the room in disdain for the other, her growing irritation made her brows furrow more.

She heard steps coming down the hall, as there were no windows, nor other door that she could escape from that she'd seen she quickly slipped herself under the bed. Despite seeming kind of out of place in the room, it was pretty massive and she could easily get under it without getting caught.

The door finally opened and two pairs of feet had slipped in.

"Did that overly muscular Sheikah woman come back again today?" Nabob chided as she sat down on the bed. "I didn't hear if you guys sent her back or not."

"No, she hasn't shown up, probably bringing and army with her…" The other seemed bemused. "Weird heathen woman, no wonder why her kind die out so easily, they are too tight in the ass."

Nabooru scoffed. "I bet she'd be great in bed." she muttered. "But then again, she's probably one of those celibate ones, I hear the Sheikah were pretty freaky in the day."

The two women cackled and the door opened and shut again, only one was left in the room. Impa's irritation for their words made her breathing a bit heavier. She was trying to relax, stay there until Nabooru left again and then dash out once she found the necklace. She just hoped that the goddesses would forgive her.

"I dont think it's true.. your kind being freaks, also they aren't dead either." Nabooru's voice called out. "Aside from your heavy breathing, I am still a sage you know."

Impa cursed, having forgotten the fact that they still had traces of sighed in them, that sensing was an easy ability to tap into.

"Being spiteful and pretending I dont notice your aura isn't going to help either Impa." Nabooru rolled over to the edge and moved down to where her head was easily visible to the one under her bed. "Stalking is sexy when you do it."

Impa had slipped out and moved to stand with her arms folded over her chest. "I'm here for the necklace."

Nabooru laughed and shook her head. "Oh, my broken heart.." She mocked pain in her chest and laid back. She pulled her hair from the high ponytail, letting the length fall down over her shoulders,. Shaking it out some she looked back at the other. "What do I get for it?" She asked.

"Nothing, it wasn't yours."

"Not good enough." The Gerudo turned her head from the other and held out her hand. "If it's not device then I want money."

"I'm above purchasing stolen items, woman, dont make me get it back myself."

"Oh now you sound threatening." Nabooru purred out. "Hmm.." She grabbed the necklace from under her pillow and smiled. "Where are you willing to take it from?"

"Anywhere."

"Oh?" the Gerudo's smile twisted and she laid back down and lifted the hem of her pants, under the belt and stuffed the gold necklace between her legs. "What about there?"

Impa groaned and walked over to the other woman and grabbed her by the ankle. "Fine.. if you wish."

Nabooru smiled expectantly, but when Impa picked her up and slung her over her shoulder, confusion hit her face.

"I'll just have to disrobe you in front of the king in order to get it back."

"What?!" Nabooru started to fight back until Impa dropped her on the ground. "No fun Impa, why cant you play along?"

"Play? I don't have the patience to play, all I want is the necklace." She demanded.

"Fine.. but eventually I want something in return.." The Gerudo's hand moved down her pants again, she lightly moaned and made a shuddering sound with her breath. She slowly pulled out the necklace by the length. "All for you." and tossed the item to the other.

"Dont come to the castle again without permission." Impa warned her and turned to leave.

"Do I have permission to see you?" Nabooru asked, sitting up some. "Maybe if I'm good, we'll play a game."

Impa said nothing, only glancing back before disappearing past the door.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading the first chapter! Let me know what you think and if you're interested in more I'll be happy to oblige!

Have a great day and if you have time please leave a review!


End file.
